


Eli's Shizaya Week One Shots

by Elias (nightmareStag), katbutts, wolfpoots



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Shizaya - Freeform, Shizaya Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmareStag/pseuds/Elias, https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbutts/pseuds/katbutts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpoots/pseuds/wolfpoots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Shizaya Week!!</p><p>Rated M for future chapters I guess??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Nice to Meet You  
> Day and Prompt: 1- First Meetings  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: N/A  
> Summary: Izaya is blind and needs someone to help him in high school. Shinra is kind enough to introduce him to Shizuo Heiwajima– who he just so happens to have quite a few classes with.

To say that he could  _ see _ what Shinra had meant when he said that this Shizuo guy was violent would be a complete lie. He couldn’t really see anything– being blind and all. But, Izaya could definitely  _ hear _ it. 

 

Shinra had told him that he found someone in his class that would be willing to help him. Izaya had been skeptical at first, of course. Shinra never treated him any differently because of his disability. In fact, maybe he was just a bit meaner in playing tricks on him. Either way, the two of them had met in elementary school, and he had taken one for the team by befriending the disabled kid. Unfortunately for their teachers, Izaya had been anything but dependent on Shinra. The two were caught doing a variety of bad things together: They skipped homework, got extra recess, and even convinced the teachers to give them extra snacks almost every day. Really, that last one was Izaya getting extra cookies and giving them to Shinra. He was never one for sweets. 

 

When they got called out, Izaya would shed a few tears from his glassy eyes and the two got off the hook. All of them were forced, of course, but they worked. Which is part of what made middle school so hard for the both of them. They ended up going to different schools. Izaya was forced to learn braille over one summer, and Shinra had to learn to adapt to getting picked on without Izaya standing up for him. 

 

Yup, Shinra used to be defended by the blind kid, but Izaya was small and nimble and could somehow sense where other people in the room were. He said he could hear them, which was why he always whistled in his fights. Shinra used to call him Batman, and Izaya still answered to it when they were reunited in high school. 

 

Izaya was tapping his cane across the concrete and taking the steps up two at a time.

 

“Hey Batman!” Shinra called, jogging up the steps and placing a hand on his shoulder. 

 

Izaya folded his cane and slid it into the side pocket of his backpack. “Hey Shinra. It’s been awhile, ne?”

 

“What class are you in?” 

 

“1228. What about you?”

 

“1132,” Shinra sighs, disappointment evident in his voice. “I can’t believe they put a blind kid upstairs.”

 

Izaya’s arm wraps around Shinra’s once they get to the top of the stairs. “Can you help me find my class? I got here a little later than I had initially intended.”

 

They wander for a bit, this school being much larger than any place that either of them had ever been to. Izaya’s homeroom was in the first hall, three doors down from the entrance right after the staircase. Shinra was on the literal other side of the building, but the two had second block together on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. They tried to explain to Shinra’s homeroom teacher that it would be safest if Shinra could leave a little earlier to help Izaya navigate, but no such luck. 

 

Izaya and Shinra are late to their second class. Their teacher takes a little too much pity on Izaya for his liking, but either way, it gets them out of the tardy. At lunch, Shinra introduces Shizuo to a boy named Tom.

 

“Wait, you have homeroom with Shizuo?” Tom asks, shoving what Izaya thinks is a rice ball into his mouth. 

 

“Who’s that?” Izaya asks quizzically.

 

“Why didn’t I think of that?” Shinra yells around a mouthful of steamed vegetables he had pilfered from Izaya. “Shizuo was my friend in middle school– I’m sure he wouldn’t mind helping you around. I’ll introduce you after school.”

 

So here they were. Izaya sat on a table on the other side of the battlefield as Shinra introduced Izaya as the useless blind baggage he totes around his life. There are foot steps towards them and he whistles, lips curving into a smile as he deftly extends his hand toward the obstruction of the sound waves. Shizuo’s grasp is firm, and his hands practically swallow Izaya’s. He’s also incredibly warm. 

 

“My name’s Izaya Orihara. I need some assistance to navigate through the school in general. Care to lend a hand?” he smiles.

 

His voice is much more teasing than Shizuo cares to assess.

 

“Heiwajima...” Shizuo grins. “I’d be happy to help.”


	2. Day Two: Christmas

Shizuo didn’t really give an answer on why he couldn’t make it to Celty and Shinra’s Christmas party. Celty already knew, but Shinra, ignorant as ever Shinra, just told him that it was less people he had to usher out to be alone with Celty. He knew that his dear friend would never ask him about it, but it was fairly obvious when they got together.

 

Izaya had originally told him no– demanding that Shizuo not waste his Christmas stuck in Izaya’s stuffy apartment. He had been gearing up to spend another winter alone; however, Shizuo was quick to remind him that, while no one else knew, they were dating. And the normal thing for couples to do is spend holidays together. Izaya was still against it, but for all that Shizuo cared, he could shut his big fat mouth and just deal with it. It was happening whether he wanted it or not. They were gonna spend their Christmas together if it killed Shizuo.

 

He had set up a reserved table with Simon around November for Christmas Eve. Of course the Russian was happy to provide for the couple– him being the only one to tell when the two got together. So when the day finally arrived, Shizuo was vibrating in his seat waiting for Izaya to show up. Simon took special precaution to keep them situated away from the other couples in the area. Tucked into the corner, Shizuo fiddled with impatience.

 

Izaya wouldn’t stand him up.

 

Would he?

The door chimes and a harsh frost blows into the restaurant. Izaya saunters in, in that matter-of-factly sort of way that informs everyone of who he is and that he is not a force to be reckoned with. Then he plops down like a child in the seat across from Shizuo with one of the most childish pouts pushing his lip out just slightly enough to be noticeable.

 

“I don’t understand why you were so insistent on doing this.”

 

Shizuo smiles tenderly. “It’s what normal couples do.”

 

“Since when have you and I ever fed into the statistic of a ‘normal couple?’ For Christ’s sake– most of the people here look like they’re ready to bolt,” he hisses.

 

Shizuo reaches across the table and wraps his hands around Izaya’s. They’re cold and still a little red from being outside, but Izaya doesn’t pull back. Instead he allows Shizuo this one small shred of a PDA when in the comfort of a mutual ground.

 

He lets go almost immediately as Simon places their food on the table. Shizuo ordered when he arrived and Izaya hasn’t changed his since the restaurant opened. He picks at his food, albeit a little embarrassed as Simon shoots them a knowing smile and skips away.

 

Shizuo had expected Izaya to be excited for this date as much as he was, but he must have overestimated him. Or maybe he was happy, but just didn’t know how to express it. Shizuo chose to believe the latter as he dug into his plate.

 

There was silence as they ate. Shizuo hadn’t known what to expect from Izaya, but it definitely wasn’t this uncomfortable awkwardness that shrouded them. Normally Izaya couldn’t stop talking, so despite himself, worry began to carve its way into his chest. Was… was he not happy about being here? Maybe Shizuo should have just let him be alone on Christmas Eve. Izaya might have been happier. No, this was the right thing to do– to get Izaya out of this shell he had built for himself. He shook his head, and Izaya peered at him curiously.

 

“Are you okay?” Izaya asked, coughing lightly around the rice that had slid down his throat too quickly.

 

Shizuo laughed, reaching over to wipe some of the offending rice away from his face. Instinctively, Izaya pulled back from the approaching hand, but then grumbled and let Shizuo clean him up. Shizuo used his thumb to wipe away the pieces of food on the corners of Izaya’s lips, and then brushed his hand on a napkin. Izaya’s face felt hot, and he quickly directed his attention to the other couples situated around them. 

 

A few were just sitting in silence, staring into each other’s eyes in the cringiest of ways. Others were laughing and enjoying themselves. And there was this one strange couple at the opposite corner of the restaurant who seemed to be cosplaying some superheroes; one wore a white suit and the other seemed to be draped in a dark cloak. A man near the window was breaking up with his girlfriend. As his eyes trace over the scene, he meets Shizuo’s, who are staring at him with such an extreme fondness he’s surprised they can fake their fights as well as they can.

 

Izaya shivered. He had never been in a “good” relationship before this, so he didn’t really know what real couples did. Actually, he knew  _ what _ they did, but not how. He was only an observer, not an indulger. He enjoyed the struggles and problems other couples went through, but now that he was in one, things became a lot more difficult to understand. He was used to violence– either verbal or physical in his romantic relationships– but now, when Shizuo was treating him like something of value, Izaya found himself slinking away from the caring gaze and the gentle caress of Shizuo’s thumb across the back of his hand.

 

He took a sip of his water, and that’s when Shizuo said it.

 

“I love you.”

 

It had always been implied, but neither had the guts to put a voice to their feelings. Until now, Izaya assumed. 

 

“It’s okay if you can’t say it back– I won’t push you,” he smiled sadly. “I just wanted you to know.” 

 

Shizuo moved to retract his hand from Izaya’s, but the grip that latched onto him was so desperate that he stayed still, watching the gentle rock that had set into Izaya’s shoulders. His head was down– bangs obstructing any view that Shizuo could have had to read his face. In all honesty, Izaya didn’t know what to say or how to convey how he felt. He knew it was love. Izaya was absolutely certain that he loved Shizuo Heiwajima. And now was as good a time as any to tell him, all things considered.

 

He picked his head up and mentally berated himself at the worry he was met with when he looked into his eyes. “I love you too.”

 

They kissed then. A sweet, tender touch of lips that held so much promise and safety that the genuinity of it surprised the both of them. Izaya nested a hand in Shizuo’s hair when they pulled away, foreheads touching and a small smile gracing both of their faces. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Shizu-chan.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one has self harm and suicide in it sorry. Also lmao

The bottle feels cold in his hands and against his lips when Izaya brings it to his mouth. He’d abandoned the glass long ago. Izaya was never a drinker, but the bitter burn and pungency of the wine he was currently downing was the only thing he could really do to quell the pain. 

 

High school isn’t a particular collection of good memories for the average person. It had it’s downs and ups for Izaya. He and Shinra reconnected after the summer. He made a name for himself, and established a sizeable operation as an informant. But he was also introduced to Shizuo.

 

Feather light blonde hair with a kind gaze that immediately hardened when his eyes met Izaya’s on day one of freshman year. Izaya was observing the crowd of students through a window on the fourth story. Shizu-chan stuck out like a sore thumb in the throng of peers– uniting with their friends around the courtyard. Crimson met gold, and it struck Izaya so deeply it took everything he had to keep his knees from buckling. When they met face to face, those first words cut deeper than any self inflicted knife wound that decorated his wrist from middle school.

 

“You piss me off.”

 

Izaya takes another swig from the wine bottle. He was on his third, so far. And the more he thought of that monster, the more he drank. To emphasize his point, another mouthful passed his lips and down his throat. It burns like the fire of his rage when he threw that first punch. Izaya drew blood then– carving his chest open like a gutted animal. 

 

But Shizuo got up. He got up and chased after him, and Izaya knew instantly that he was so incredibly dangerously in love with this human that was also above all other humans. He loved humanity as a whole– never one held over the other. Until Shizuo, who was both human and not, both weak and yet so monstrously strong, beat his way into every one of Izaya’s thoughts and actions. He’s a walking oxymoron, and Izaya loved him with everything he had.

 

“I hate you.”

 

But he loved him.

 

“I’m going to kill you.”

 

He’d let him.

 

Izaya slams the rest of the bottle on his desk and throws the empty container onto the hard wood across his desk.

 

He should have come back another time. He should have waited until Shizuo had calmed down to introduce himself. Maybe they could have been friends, but Shinra had already proclaimed out that horrid introduction.

 

“To be honest, he's not really good at all.”

 

Stupid Shinra. He couldn’t have waited, and now Izaya is trapped in a never ending death match with someone who he loves, someone that hates him as much as Izaya loves him, someone that wants him dead. 

 

Izaya tugs the gun out of the top drawer of his desk. His hands sway and shake with his inebriation and desperation. He bought this to protect himself. He was going to shoot Shizuo, but now he knows that bullets wouldn’t work on that monster. But he’s not a monster– is he? 

 

No. He’s human. 

 

Shizuo is the love of his life.

 

He checks the ammo and squares his shoulders. Shizuo has consumed everyone of his thoughts since freshman year, and he refuses to let him have Izaya’s last. He laughs maniacally as he clicks off the safety. He supposes Shinra was right.

 

“He may seem cold-blooded, but he is more human, and his heart more brittle than anybody else, so much so that if you filled it with human love or betrayal...”

 

He presses the barrel to his temple.

 

“It would break easily.”

 

Guess he was right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these are late

Shizuo’s fingers danced with one another in his lap. Shinra took the initiative to announce his and Celty’s engagement, and while Shizuo was definitely happy for them, it got him thinking about his relationship with Izaya. They had been dating for almost three years now, but ever since the cat was let out of the bag, he’d been bristled by Shizuo’s presence. It’s obvious he’s thinking about tying the knot with him, but the more he sees those crimson eyes glance in his direction with adoration and love, he feels inadequate. 

 

Shizuo loves him– of course he does. After years of fighting, the two had kindled a love that burned hotter than Celty and Shinra’s. They made sacrifices for one another, and both changed to better fit their relationship. They worked so hard, and for a long time, it was perfect. Until Shinra put the idea of marriage into Izaya’s head, everything had been perfect. 

 

Shizuo had been selfish. He’d dragged Izaya, who was beautiful and kind, when he wanted to be, down to his level of beastly brutality. It was painted in their shared apartment, once clean and pristine, now obvious with Shizuo’s invading presence. It was evident in their actions, Izaya coming off as more aggressive with clients than he had ever been. It was painfully obvious in the bruises that covered Izaya’s porcelain skin after the nights the two spent in each other’s arms.

 

He deserved better– at least he deserved better than Shizuo could do for him. So, when Izaya kicked the door closed behind him, a melody in his voice when he announced his arrival, Shizuo almost threw up.

 

“We need to talk.”

 

It hung stagnant in the air as Izaya nodded. It was obvious to him that something was wrong. The way Shizuo’s shoulders were set told of sadness and regret, and it was starting to irk him that maybe something had gone horribly wrong. Izaya took note of the particular way that Shizuo waited until he sat down to do so himself. He kept his distance– remaining closed off from him in a way neither had seen in years. It felt cold. The space between them was filled with confusion.

 

“I think we should break up.”

 

The words hurt even more falling from his mouth, but nothing prepared him for the look an Izaya’s face when he chanced a glance up at him. That love that was once there was overflowing with sadness. Pain. Regret. Confusion. Everything that Shizuo was going to cause him in the future anyway. It might as well have happened now.

 

“Why?” he whispered, his voice cracking even with the minimal volume. 

 

“I don’t want to weigh you down– I just want you to be happy, and I know I can’t do that for you,” Shizuo gushed, angry that he had to explain such an obvious explanation. 

 

“Shizuo, I...” he takes a deep breath and levels out his voice. “I love you. Why would you think you weren’t making me happy?”

 

“I can’t give you what you deserve.” It comes out snappier than he had meant it.

 

At that, Izaya gapes and simply stares for what felt like hours, tears rolling down his prone face. He wipes away his tears and stands. When Shizuo looks at him again, Izaya’s eyes are gray and husky with more walls around the stone face of indifference than he’s ever seen in anyone. 

 

“Fine. If you really want to, I’ll let you go.”

 

“Izaya, I’m doing this for you!”

 

“No,” Izaya says. It’s more flat than his face and body language as he walks over to his desk and boots up his laptop. “You just fed me the age old ‘It’s not you– It’s me,’ and frankly, I’m more insulted than hurt at it.” 

 

Shizuo stands there in silence, completely frozen in regret. 

 

“You have six hours to pack your stuff. I’m leaving tomorrow morning.”

 

“Wait,” Shizuo cuts in, “Where are you going?”

  
“That isn’t a concern of yours anymore– a monster shouldn’t worry about the likes of me.”


End file.
